In the automotive industry, it is often desirable to apply protective and/or decorative coatings to vehicles. Such coating may, for example, provide resistance to abrasive chipping of road dirt and debris, such as sand and gravel that may cause an aesthetically unpleasing chipping of the vehicles paint. Coating compositions having acceptable chip resistance and decorative properties are desired.